fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure!
is a crossover between FairySina's Sky Pretty Cure Series and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! This series plays in a different universe than both series; Sky Pretty Cure and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Like the HaCha Cures, each Sky Cure gets one Form Change. Background Creation Since the start of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, FairySina found some similarities between it and her Sky Pretty Cure series. But she got the idea of making a crossover after she watched the 43rd episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. The planned names were "Sky Charge Pretty Cure", "Happiness Sky Pretty Cure" and "Happines Rainbow Pretty Cure". Plot *''Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Episodes'' A new evil is trying to erase the power of the rainbow and happiness forever. This referes to the Rainbow Pretty Cures; of the Sky Pretty Cure ''Universe and the ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ''Universe. He created a second universe and trapped the 12 Cures there. When will the Cures figure out that all of this is not real? Find it out! Characters Cures Voiced by: Hirano Aya Ruby is a young, energetic girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. She is said to be one of the sportiest students in her class. She spends the most time with her two best friends, Topaz and Amber, who she knows since her childhood. Her parents own a little restaurant, where she and her sister have to work. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of fire and passion. She represents the red color. She has also a form change that is called . * Voiced by: Hitomi Terakado Topaz is a smart and cheerful young girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. She is very popular at school and people like hanging out with her. Though she has a strong personality, most boys want to help her with almost everything. If she is not spending time with her best friends, Topaz is at her parent's horse ranch. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of thunder and true strength. She represents the yellow color. She has also a form change that is called . * Voiced by: Asumi Nakata Amber is an elegant, but very calm girl, that attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. Amber lives since four years with her aunt, because her parents are working in other countries. She likes playing the piano and is really good at it. She likes helping others, no matter if she knows them or not. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of light and elegance. She is represented by the orange color. She has also a form change that is called . * Voiced by: Akemi Okamura Emerald is a gentle, young girl, who attends to Shiro Private Middle School. She is very smart and likes to help her friends with studying, if needed. Though she tells her friends almost everything, they don't know that Emerald likes playing soccer in her freetime. Besides that, Emerald has great interests in science. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of naturality and wind. She represents the green color. She has also a form change that is called . * Voiced by: Otsubo Yuka Sapphire is a very talented young girl, who attends to Shiro Private Middle School. Different than her best friends, Sapphire is actually really bad at studying and needs a lot help with that. But Sapphire is good at something else. She loves making music. She can play almost every instrument, but loves the guitar the most. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of water, snow and talents. She represents the color blue. She has also a form change that is called . * Voiced by: Murakawa Rie Diamond is an intelligent young girl, who attends to Shiro Private Middle School. She is very smart and really good at school. She is the only student, who is smarter than her best friend, Emerald. Diamond really likes drawing landscapes. Together with Emerald, Diamond tries to help their friend Sapphire with studying. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of intelligence and time. She is represented by the white color. She has also a form change that is called . * Voiced by: Sakura Ayane Rubellit is a international idol, who is admired by many people in Feather-Castletown. She met the Cures for the first time, when she had a concert in the town. Now she moved to Feather-Castle town and attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. Rubellit is a nice and cheerful young girl. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of love. She represents the pink color. She has also a form change that is called . * Voiced by: Uchida Maaya Amethyst is has a friendly personality, but appears cold to people, who don't know her well. This might be because she only talks to friends and family. Amethyst known Ruby from the Feather Bell Restaurant, which belongs to her family. She attends to Tsubasa Public Middle School, a public school in Feather-Castletown. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of dreams. She is represented by the purple color. She has also a form change that is called . * Voiced by: Oogame Asuka Robin is Ruby's younger twinsister. Robin is the exact opposite of Ruby. While Ruby is sporty and bad in studying, Robin is bad in sports but good at school. Robin likes to wear dresses and skirts different that her sister. Altought she often fights with her sister, Ruby and Robin are a great team. Also like her sister, Robin works at their parent's restaurant. She transforms into in episode 10. * Voiced by: Saitou Chiwa A former member of the Dark Jewels and evil Cure that thought against the Sky Pretty Cures. She was re-created by Eienyami but something went wrong and she became good instead of evil. Though she remembers everything that happened before, she decided to join the other Cures. Her alter ego is . - Happiness Charge Pretty Cure= * Voiced by: Nakajima Megumi Megumi is a 14 year old girl whose redeeming features are her happy-go-lucky attitude and smile. Though she is awkwardly tactless, and her attempts at helping others often end in failure, she thoroughly looks to the positive and is skilled at seeing the good in people. Her alter ego is . She is represented by hearts, and respectively has the power of love. And her Form Changes are , and the . * Voiced by: Han Megumi Hime is the Princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom. She came to earth to fight as Pretty Cure and find a new friend who is also her Pretty Cure partner. She is a rather spoiled girl whose specialty is being fashionable. Her alter ego is . Her symbols are Circles, the Moon, the Sun and Feathers. Her two alternate forms are and . * Voiced by: Kitagawa Rina Yuko is Megumi’s friend and classmate. She has this snugly and fluffy atmosphere about her, so she has a soothing personality that calms her surrounding. Her home is a lunch store, so she loves eating and making food. Her alter ego is . She is represented by clovers. Her form changes are and . * Voiced by: Tomatsu Haruka Iona is cool, serious, obtaining excellent grades, and a a capable girl. Strict both with herself and with others. She hates to lose. Her alter ego is . She is represented by stars. Her form changes are and . * Voiced by: Sanae Kobayashi Maria is Iona's older sister and her fellow Pretty Cure. She was defeated by Phantom but the other Cures managed to save her and she became a Pretty Cure again. Now she came back to Japan to fight with the others against Eienyami. Her alter ego is . * Voiced by: Kouda Mariko Former Queen Mirage. She actually left earth to life together with Red and Blue on Red Planet. But when she heard what happened on earth, she decided to come back to earth and help the other Cures. Her alter ego is . * Voiced by: Yoshida Hitomi Ohana is one of the twin Cures of Hawaii. She is way braver as her sister Olina. The two fight together as Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is . * Voiced by: Nakaya Sayaka Olina is one of the twin Cures of Hawaii. She may not be as brave as her older twin sister Ohana, but she does everything to protect the ones she loves. The two fight together as Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is . }} Mascots Voiced by: Sanpei Yuko Scarlet is creature from Skyriver. She is Ruby's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~aka". Scarlet gives Ruby the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of fire and passion. Voiced by: Takeuchi Junko Yellow is creature from Skyriver. She is Topaz' transformatuin partner. She ends her sentences with "~kiiro". Yellow gives Topaz the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of thunder and true strength. Voiced by: Ise Mariya Mandarine is a creature from Skyriver. She is Amber's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~daidai". Mandarine gives Amber the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of light and elegance. Voiced by: Fuchizaki Yuriko Green is a creature from Skyriver. He is Emerald's transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~midori". Green gives Emerald the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of naturality and wind. Voiced by: Ohashi Ayaka Blue is a creature from Skyriver. He is Sapphire's transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~aoi". Blue gives Sapphire the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of water, snow and talents. Voiced by: Nagano Ai White is a creature from Skyriver. She is Diamond's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~shiori". White gives Diamond the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of intelligence and time. Voiced by: Fuchigami Mai Pink is a creature from Skyriver. She is Rubellit's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~hiiro". Pink gives Rubellit the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of love. Voiced by: Komatsu Yuka Purple is a creature from Skyriver. She is Amethyst's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~sumire". Pink gives Amethyst the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of dreams. - Happiness Charge Pretty Cure= Voiced by: Matsui Naoko Ribbon is Megumi, Hime and Yuko's fairy partner. Despite her cute appearance, she is silver-tongued and much more gutsy than Hime. Voiced by: Kobori Miyuki Glasan is Iona's fairy partner who also helps her during battels. }} Villians Eienyami; also called Yami is the main villian of this season. He brought every characters to his own universe, without their knowing. He wants to erase the power of the rainbow and happiness forever. His name means "Eternal Darkness". Tsunekuro, also called Kuro is a inhabitant of Yami's world. She fights after Yami's order. Her name means "Always Dark". Dokuniji, also called Doku is a inhabitant of Yami's world. He fights after Yami's order. His name means "Poisoned Rainbow". Sakkaku, also called Saya is a inhabitant of Yami's world. She fights after Yami's order. Her name means "Illusion". Kokage, also called Kage is a young inhabitant of Yami's world. He fights after Yami's order. His name means "Small Shadow". Warupets are the monsters created by every villian of this season. Other Characters Voiced by: Shintarō Asanuma Quartz was formerly a member of Catastrophe's Asai Group in the prequel. But he fell in love with Diamond and changed the sides. Now he is a student from Nijiiro Private Middle School and a good friend of the Cures. Voiced by: Yuko Minaguchi Ruby and Robin's mother. She and her husband own a little family restaurant. Voiced by: '' Mitsuko is Topaz' mother. She and Kouki own a horse ranch. ''Voiced by: '' Kouki is Topaz' father. She and Mitsuko own a horse ranch. ''Voiced by: '' Haru is Amber's aunt. Since Amber is 10 years old, she lives with her. Voiced by: Satomi Moriya Tsubaki is Emerald's older sister. ''Voiced by: '' Yuki is Sapphire's older brother. ''Voiced by: '' Kumiko is Diamond's grandmother. ''Voiced by: '' Rubellit's older sister. ''Voiced by: '' Amethyst's father. Voiced by: '' Voiced by: Hisakawa Aya - Happiness Charge Pretty Cure= Voiced by: Kanemoto Ryōsuke A 14 year old boy, who lives next door to Megumi. Megumi and Seiji have been friends since kids, and Seiji understands Megumi's weak and good points. Voiced by: Yayoi Sugaya Seiji's younger sister. She and Megumi get along well. Voiced by: Kyoko Dounowaki Megumi's mother. She was the one who taught Megumi to help the others when they are in trouble. Although her health isn't good, she always takes care of Megumi. Voiced by: Kojima Sachiko Masuko Miyo is a reporter in the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! universe. She is reporting about Japan's and other countries' Pretty Cures. }} Locations *''All the following locations are copies in Eienyami's world or have been created by Eienyami to trap the Pretty Cures there''. ** ** ** ** ** Items - Sky PreCure's transformation item. * - Rubellit and Amethyst's transformation item. * - Cure Crimson's, Cure Saffron's, Cure Sienna's, Cure Cyan's, Cure Azure's and Cure Whitney's weapon. * - the girls' main weapon. - Happiness Charge Pretty Cure= * & - Cure Lovely, Cure Princess and Cure Honey's transformanation items. Cure Fortune also needs the PreCards to transform. * - Cure Lovely and Cure Princess' main attack item. * - Cure Honey's main attack item. * - Cure Fortune's main attack item. * - Cure Fortune's transformation item. }} Merchandise ''Please refer to main page Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Merchandise. Trivia *Eienyami's powers destroyed the copies of the schools the girls were currently attend to. Now they go to a joined school for Feather-Castletown and Pikarigaoka. *The Sky Pretty Cures' form changes look just like their fairy tale Cure outfits. References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:FairySina - Crossover Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure!